


莫蒂感到自己是被爱的

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: ——记瑞莫刚刚开始他们冒险时的一次调情。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	莫蒂感到自己是被爱的

**Author's Note:**

> #c-137瑞莫cp向，斜线前后有意义  
> #时间线位于S01E10之前  
> #突发短打，Plot Without Plot，预警见内置

莫蒂记得这种冲动，那种在他下身开始长出毛发后就不断加强的冲动，那种让他想要并拢腿，靠着桌子像只兔子蹭来蹭去，在闷热的口袋里胆战心惊地把汗湿的手逐渐向腿中间伸的冲动。自从他进入青春期后，那种鼠蹊处难耐不安的感觉随时可能出现，尤其是在数学课上，一开始他还会羞耻得整个人贴在冰凉的桌面上，现在，莫蒂已经见怪不怪了。

但绝对不是现在！绝对不是在贝丝，杰瑞和夏末就离他不到两米的时候！绝对不是在他和全家人窝在沙发上看电视的时候！他的姐姐就坐在自己对面的沙发上，好像看着自己的手机，但是莫蒂知道她的眼睛装了捕捉自己窘事的雷达，自己有那么一点骚动，夏末绝对会第一时间嚷嚷出声。

“恶！莫蒂，你还能在恶心一点吗！”

他已经自动想象出夏末的反应了。不过他被自己的想象吓得要死，一瞬间真的以为夏末已经发现了——其实没有，或者说目前还没有。夏末的手指还在那块不到五寸的屏幕上“哒哒”地点着，如果她发现了莫蒂的异样，那根手指此刻应该已经指着他的脸了。

可是这完全是自己的错吗？莫蒂也不想当着全家人的面勃起。可是他和瑞克离得太近了。

他们的屁股大腿间只有一条不足一个指甲盖的小缝，稀薄的空气根本挡不住瑞克热烘烘的体温。更要命的是，他们两个的膝盖已经贴在一起了。瑞克有意无意挪动自己时，两层衣料看似无害的摩擦，但是摩挲过莫蒂的皮肤时，可就不是什么无害的感觉了。

全家人一起看电视！贝丝，杰瑞，瑞克和他窝在同一个沙发上！他本应该知道这不是个好主意！更别提他面对自己外公时这种本不该出现的化学反应，已经持续有一段时间了。

具体是什么时候开始的呢？莫蒂也不清楚。他只记得一次冒险回来后，他在那晚仅剩的三个小时的睡眠内，做了一个跟瑞克有关的梦。醒来之后莫蒂已经记不清梦具体的内容，仅有的几个片段内，他眼前时瑞克放大的蓝发，中间那块海岛一样头皮正对着他，他的鼠蹊处湿漉漉的，耳边是自己无法抑制的喘息和尖叫。

不过湿漉漉的感觉是真实的。莫蒂掀开被子，盯着自己的睡裤。他的睡裤中心，深色的水渍已经开始蔓延。唯一不同的是，梦中他同时感受到了潮湿和高热，现在，他的裆处已经开始变得又湿又冷了。

可是莫蒂确信，这种感觉绝对不是某天突然出现的。一味味原料一层层叠加，最后——“砰”——反应成功了，这就好像他观察瑞克做实验的过程。只不过这次实验的原料是两人一次次的冒险，整夜单独在宇宙内四处游荡的时光，那有瑞克过多的肢体接触——从来没有过界的肢体接触。莫蒂能够感觉出瑞克抓住他胳膊的感觉和他握住自己的酒瓶时一模一样，只是这个时刻他需要抓住自己而已。但是瑞克看来正常的肢体接触，不能阻止莫蒂体内激素的升高。

莫蒂也不是对着任何一个和自己有肢体接触的人性奋，只是因为瑞克是第一个让他感觉到自己无比特殊的人。他清楚自己不仅仅是家里的第二个孩子，在父母的心里也是第二个孩子。因为性别（也许还有贝丝怀着夏末的年纪），他不能成为贝丝心里特殊的那个；因为成绩，他不能成为杰瑞心里特殊的那个。瑞克是家里唯一一个待他不同的人。瑞克只带着他四处冒险。

好的，他可能，只是有点缺爱，不是真的变态。

莫蒂举起胳膊，佯装伸了个懒腰，同时面无表情地慢慢抬起靠近瑞克的那条腿，抱在胸前。他做这个动作时假装很随意，不过心里吓得要命——夏末的眼睛几乎就要向这里撇过来了。不过这个时候，他姐姐的手机很响亮地“叮”了一声，拯救了莫蒂。莫蒂松了口气，将另一条腿也抬起来。

现在没人能看见自己的腿间了。自己的腿也远离了瑞克的身侧。

莫蒂躬下身子，将胸口支在膝盖上，手放在身体两侧。他在等待自己的反应慢慢消下去。

莫蒂这口气只松到自己的反应消下去一半。因为瑞克突然伸了个懒腰，抱着肩活动自己的脊柱。热烘烘的体温重新靠近，莫蒂僵直了身体。

还是只是有意无意的摩擦，像是瑞克抬起的手臂蹭过他裸露在黄体恤领口的后颈，歪头时只剩微弱酒精味的呼吸吹过莫蒂的头顶，还有，瑞克换了个姿势后，缩成一团的自己像是被拢在他身下了。何止是拢在身下，莫蒂甚至感觉自己身上的每一根绒毛都在被瑞克气息组成的无形的手爱抚。那些无形的手同时从他的脖子和脚趾，一个向下一个向上地摸去，摸过他的胸口，摸过他的小腿，直到……

莫蒂收紧了裹在袜子里的脚趾。那么一瞬间他想要直接跳起来，直接冲进洗手间，将一同冷水浇在自己头上。可是现在已经来不及了。他现在硬得和个石头一样，站起来的一瞬间，双腿间的突出就能吸引全家人的注意。

更要命的是，瑞克的身体又往他的方向沉了沉。那些让人意乱情迷的关于抚摸的幻觉变得更加真实了。明明他的黄体恤还完完整整地穿在身上，莫蒂却有了自己已经光裸的错觉；明明他下身紧贴着的是沙发，他却感觉有一双带着茧的手用掌心紧贴着自己的股间；好像有手指抓住自己的手腕，隔着血管的薄薄皮肤被指肚反复摩挲着——等等！

莫蒂僵硬地向右下方看去，然后触电一样瞬间收回。

他看见自己的手腕确实被瑞克抓住了。

手腕的触感不是幻觉！现在莫蒂区分出这种触感和幻觉的区别了。幻觉里的手只有热量，而在他血管处打着圈的手指带着轻佻的触感——那只手又在上移了，他汗湿的手心被光滑的指甲轻轻搔动，接着自己的手指突兀地被紧紧扣住了。他相比来说绝对过分细小的五指被囚禁在瑞克有力的指间。

他们不仅仅是十指相扣。瑞克不断摩擦两个人的手指，那些突出虬大，象征着时光和岁月指节在他的指间反复进出，上面的茧磨得他指侧发红。那感觉有一点痛，但更多地是和他鼠蹊处一样的火烧火燎，甚至还要更令他浑身颤抖。莫蒂已经尽力低下头，将通红的脸埋在自己的膝盖内，装出自己是疲倦的样子。他将自己的手向沙发深处缩，然后立刻被瑞克的手抓回。瑞克的抓住他的力道就像是蜘蛛咬住他的猎物，只不过他的外公向自己体内注入的是情欲，和由毒素带来的眩晕和高热是一样的。现在瑞克将他的手整个包裹在自己的掌心内，他圆润的指甲被对方细细地抚摸，奇异地有种被保护的感觉。

“你该看看自己咬紧牙齿的样子。”不断蒸腾的热量中，瑞克的声音突然从莫蒂的头顶传来，但是余光中他外公的侧脸还是那副厌烦无趣的冷静感。“你那排还年轻，光洁小巧的牙齿，你该瞧瞧他们咬紧的样子。他们应该含紧另一种东西，你觉得呢？”

伴随着瑞克的声音，莫蒂的鼠蹊和会阴紧缩起来，然后就是飘飘然不断上升的快感。他在一个玻璃穹顶内上升，在保护之下上升，没有什么能够伤害到他。瑞克眼睛颜色的宇宙内，所及之处只有他一个生物。他在蓝色的海洋中蜷缩着，满足地几乎想要哭出来。

那是和快感无关的眼泪。

模糊的视线中，莫蒂看见夏末划着手机走出客厅，看样子终于厌倦了“家人联系感情时间”。坐在瑞克身边的贝丝站起来，走进厨房，原来已经到了晚餐的时间。门口的电话响起，瑞克支使走了杰瑞，现在客厅只剩下瑞克和莫蒂两个人了。

他的外公对自己挤挤眼睛，暗示了一个只有两个人知道的心照不宣的密谋。

“我，我要去车库了，可能需要另一双手来帮我。”瑞克的声音不大，但足够贝丝和杰瑞听见。“你要来吗？”

莫蒂瞬间就知道，那些幻觉中，笼罩在全身的抚摸马上就要成真。可能还有些现在还超出他想象的东西，比如说他的阴茎被口腔包裹的感觉，绝对比他的第一个梦更加美妙；比如说他体内被入侵，被分开的感觉，绝对和他将mega seed塞入体内时完全不一样；还有两个人真正赤裸相贴的时刻，不是隔着衣服，他将栖息在瑞克身下。

莫蒂从沙发上站起来。他的腿还发麻酸软。

他走进车库。  
——END——

嗑糖到此为止就行了。

为什么时间线一定要在S01E10之前  
因为S01E10之后这种感觉就被瑞克破坏了啊qwq  
死傲娇！！！老逼！！！！


End file.
